Brakmar
Brakmar, the city on the southwestern corner of the Dofus, is home to the unsavory Brakmarians (those whose Alignment is Dark). It is in perpetual war with Bonta whose citizens Alignment is Light. Brakmar is just South of the Sidimote Moor with it's entrance at (-25,30). __TOC__ Brakmarian Brakmarians compose the citizenry of Brakmar, and are, generally, referred to as devils (given their wings). The nemeses of all Brakmarians are Bontarians. Brakmarians can use the zaapi in Brakmar for 1 kama, and Bontarians can't use it. It still costs 2 kamas for neutrals though. Brakmar NPCs Orders *Putrid Eye *Bleeding Heart *Nasty Spirit Becoming a Brakmarian frame|center To become a Brakmarian you must speak with Oto Mustam in the barracks at (-23, 38) and give him 10 Twiggy Daggers - they are often sold by merchants in the barracks, or at the blacksmith market. Once you've complied with his first request you will be granted your wings and the title of Neophyte! Optional Advice: Before you join the ranks of devils, pick up a few beers at an inn in Bonta to save you the trouble of breaking in later.(Quest 10) Brakmarian Quests These quests help increase your alignment level. Once you've completed a quest, you must return to the barracks and speak with Oto Mustam to receive your reward, if any, and your next mission. Mak Gahan Your first task as a minion of evil, is to best Mak Gahan in a duel. Having received your orders from Oto, speaking to Mak Gahan will yield a *Rattle, Rattle* option. If you click on it he will attack. Burnt Cat Inn Murder The Tavern Keeper at the Burnt Cat Inn (-28,40) has been murdered!!! Recognizing the mastery of the job, Oto Mustam wants to recruit the culprit as an Assassin. At the tavern, talk to Bruli Ounim...unfortunately, she didn't witness the murder, but the drunkard in the tavern did. Have a chat with him, sate his thirst (give him a Burnt Cat Inn Beer, which you can purchase from Bruli Ounim for 6k), and talk with him until he spills the beans. Now go back to the Oto and give him the paper! Stiff Pahoa Potions Three of your comrades are grievously wounded and are in need of Stiff Pahoa Potions to prevent their crossing over into the spirit realm. Consequently, you'll need to get 3 of these potions. Unless you're an alchemist, you'll have to recruit one to brew the mixture for you. Or just buy them. Gobbal Teeth Sordid sense of amusement the Brakmarians have...You are sent to gather enough gobbal teeth to make dentures for Mak (since you knocked them out during your fight): that's a total of 32. In order to remove a gobball's tooth, you need to get the teeth extractor from Pierce O'flesh at (-29,32). You get one tooth for each gobbal you kill, note, however, that if you get more than 32 teeth you'll have to start over again. Toothed Mak Gahan The pile of bones keeps a grudge and wants a chance to redeem himself. Fight, and defeat the now, more powerful (level 12 - 200 hp) Mak Gahan. Weapon Boxes Armaments have dwindled at the barracks - you must resupply them from the store of the Tower of Brakmar (-26, 35). Once outside the tower (not in the tower), speak to Seci Ves , who will give you 1 box of weapons, weighing 500 pods. Return the box to Oto Mustam. You must repeat this process 10 times. Thieving Squirrel A squirrel has stolen the key to the Brakmar Prism Room. It must be recovered. The blasted thing seems to spawn randomly...it has been spotted all over in Brakmar. Easy kill, if you can find it. Be advised that the bank of lava-mote outside Brakmar is also considered to be the town, so the squirrel frequently spawns there. Places to look if you're unwilling to hunt it include (-21,31), (-23,37), (-26,36), (-30,30) (-28,40) and (-25,30). This quest is currently bugged, the squirrel appears in a mob of brakmarian warriors and so you cannot attack it Apparently after the update on 3rd of May the 'The Mischievous Squirrel respawns correctly in Brâkmar.' Apparently after the update on 23rd of May the 'The Mischievous Squirrel respawns in Brâkmar again.' Unfortunately they messed up again, and the Squirrel still isn't in Brakmar. Not only in Brakmar, i didnt find anywhere. (edit: Even before all updates the squirrel could respawn just outside brakmar (Brakmar Frontage) so this don't have to be any bug since the update.) Unfortunately, the squirrel is very elusive and I have not been able to find it yet. After the July 12th Update, Ankama announced that the Squirrel will respawn on the same map. Later that day, an admistrator announced on the forum that it will be on -24,34. I checked it's true and it respawns instantly. However, for the moment it is said that it is only available on Summens. Dry Guardsmen Identify the soldiers that don't sit down for a good pint while on the job. Outside the tavern at (-22,31) speak with Warrior Sivalt Bicelk, who is happy to help rat out his compatriots. He gives you a list of the tavern regulars. At the Burnt Cat Inn (-28,40), buy a beer and give it to the alcoholic for another list. Talk to the Warriors not on the lists, some will give you additional conversation options, these include: *Bishop Pot (-29,31) - thinks the laws are stupid *Xale DuGross (-24, 37) - doesn't like the taste of cat piss *Nager Nacmeil (-29,33) - in love You must now wait 24 hours before doing the next quest(don´t enter brack while this time). Get Oto a Beer I hope you have a friend or a non-Brakmarian character,(or just disable PVP mode either works) because this quest takes you into the city of Bonta. You have to bring Oto a beer from the Tabasse Inn at (-32,-51). Twiggy Hammers Oto needs 10 Twiggy Hammers for the army of Brakmar. Vil Smisse Oto gives you a letter to be delivered to Vil Smisse at the Amakna Cemetary (entrance at 12, 16). Find the two crafty beggars at (10,16) and talk to the left one to enter the cave. Go further in to the cave to find Vil Smisse. Take his response back to Oto. Scurvion Poison Bring 20 pods of Scurvion Poison(so 10 of them they have a wight of 2) to Oto. Scurvions will poison you and give you Characteristics penalties. To avoid dying acquire two Magus Fecalizers with Magical reduction of 5. When you equip them both, Scurvions below level 42 cannot damage you. However, due to penalties from poison the battles tend to be pretty long. Since the update Scurvions won't poison you with a Prespic Set being worn. Also, they're often with Ouginaks which might make this consideribly more difficult. Finche Aticus Report You have to go into Bonta. You find him at -28 -54. The militian will aggress you if you get to close to them.(Note: They aggress 6 squares away so be careful!) The name Finche Aticus comes from the book To Kill a Mockingbird. Atticus Finch was a firm believer in black rights during segregation. Relieve the Guardsman Oto sends you to relieve Brank Throof from his guard duty at Brakmar gate (-26, 31). He will ask you to go to Tink Berval (-25, 41) who inturn promises to take over guarding the gate. Get new Chaferequipment Oto wants you to get 10 markschafer helmets. You find the markschafer in the "Cemetry of Torture". Kill Furious Whitish Lupis After you managed the Chafer this is an easy mission. Go outside the town and kill a Furious Whitish Lupis (since the update it is located close to everywere in the north of brackmar). Blop Pulp Oto wants you to get him some Blop pulp. Gather a flower from each type of Blop (Four flowers) and take them to the crusher at (-5,-12). Magical Poison Oto wants some Magical poison to poison the Bonta Militia leader, Find him someone who can work Magical Poison. Talk to the NPC at (-28 33) who demands 1000 kamas for the poison. Brakmarian Cloaks Oto requires 5 Brakmarian cloaks, from any tailor will do. Ixa's Will Oto wants you to take your own life, so kill yourself and become ghost. In ghost form go to the Cemetary of the Tortured, find his fathers Grave, and find out where his will is. Ixa's grave is located at (-13, 38). You step on the White flowers to enter his grave. To get his last words You must step on him. Then you must go to the Lighthouse of Amakna, Equip a Small Twiggy Shovel to dig it up. Go to (13, -2) Click the small island, then walk to the sandy patch on it, Then return to Oto. *You may choose your Order after this quest. The Putrid Eye Order. The Warriors of the Bleeding Heart. Or The Healers of the Nasty Spirit. Bribery Pay Oto 1000 Kamas. Military Tax Law Oto has passed a new Tax law to pay up for his fathers debts, to be paid by all the taverns. And you shall go pick it up for him. Prepare to fight tavern owners if the are not willing to pay tax freely. Craving for Wealth Oto has not lost his craving for wealth, He wants you to steal "Lung of Plains" From Azra Lazarus at (0, 2). By hook, Or By crook. (Talk to the guard outside, If he Says Zzzz (between 22:00 and 03:00 dofus time), Attack Azra, If not, Then be prepared to fight a level 100 knight.) Midday Meddle Oto wants you to make some Midday Meddle. You need 6 Crow Foot, 3 Crows Eyes, And 20 peeled spuds from the kitchen in the Militia (-23,38). Get working! Wabbits For Sbab Oto is disgusted by Sbab's Midday Meddle, And wants You to teach her a lesson. Bring Sbab 10 Tiwabbit ears, With Oto's note with them. This is the first quest that has both an "honorable" and a "dishonorable" way of completeing it. The dishonorable way is to follow Oto's instructions, and bring Sbab 10 Tiwabbit ears. The honorable (and easier) way is to talk to Sbab first, and agree to go along with her plan to pretend that you gave her the ears.(If you did the honorable way Sbab will give you a quest item called "SBab brooch", i actually dont know what is do but you dont receive it if you do the dishonorable way.)This doesn't appear to have any bearing on the future quests. Raaga's Incomplete Report Oto wants you to go find Raaga, His smartest fighter. He can be found at inside the mine at (-25, 24). He has not finished the report he was ordered to do. You must complete it for him. The first sample is found at (-25, 24), The Second is at (-29, 24), Third at (-20, 24) And Fourth at (-25, 29).Now get back and speak to Raaga. Then escort him to the cave at (-19, 25), Be careful, the cave is filled with aggressive monsters such as kole rats, scurvions, dark miners, and major arachnees. Bontarian Spies Some Bontarian Scum have infiltraited our walls! Oto wants you to talk to all the sentinals out in the moor, to see if they caught them. Go to (-25, 2) and speak to the sentinal there to get a pass to the interrogation room. Then return to the Militia, head up the ladder on the left, and go into the Questioning Area. You now have a choice to accuse one (or all, or none) of 3 suspects. It doesn't seem to matter which one you choose, though admitting that you don't know gets you complimented while picking a random person gets you called a liar (this doesn't seem to have any bearing on the other quests though). Documents The Bontarian spy has been caputured, but he didn't have the stolen documents on him. Looks like its up to you to go out and retrieve them. You'll need to go out into the moor and kill Ouginaks until one of them drops the needed papers (they have a 40% chance of dropping). Oto's Son Oto's Son has been bugging him to fight with him, You are being sent in his place. Oto wants you to amuse his son, Meaning Fight him. And lose, Or else. Oto's Son can be found at (-23, 37) in the house. Oto's son does very little damage, so you may have to kill yourself or die from boredom. You can always kill him anyway, but whatever you do do not tell Oto that you won. Doing so makes him attack you, and you will die horribly if that happens. Wood for the Fire Some idiot has destroyed Brakmars Fire wood, Bring Oto 10 Treechnid bark. A Brakmarian outfit Now that you're a mid-level warrior, Oto wants you to dress the part. He will give you 5000 kamas so you can buy the necessary equipment. Buy or borrow: a Camate, Headband of Vitality, Vitalish Belt, Kluh's Boots, and a Brakmarian cloak and then equip them before speaking to Oto again. Brakmarian Spy The Bontarians are unusualy quiet.. Oto has sent you to go get the report from a Spy named Trojen Tihpor. He should be on duty around the Ramparts of the City. Go to him at (-27, -49) and Report back to Oto. Bontarians Bloodlust Oto has heard news of a Bontarian Assassin. Give a vial of Vampire Blood (5 to 14% chance of drop from Vampires) to Fryda Griffe-de-la-Nuit (-22,35), she will give you a stick for smelling blood. Use it on poeple with Bontarian alignment. They must have chosen to perform the assassination on the Bontarian quests. Your Fame Oto is Impressed by your fame. Therefore he has sent you to collect 40 Blue Larva Eyes, to keep you under his boot. Larva's are taking Over! You will find a thing of Larva eggs while collecting eyes, When you head back to the Militia, you will fight them, One Golden Larva, One Orange Larva, One Green Larva, And One Blue Larva. Once you kill the Mob, You will have to take the Golden Larva, to the Larva Dungeon located at (-3, -4). Mak Gahan's Golden Teeth Mak Gahan took out the last larva, Oto wants you to reward him. Bring him a MarksChafer Denture to reward Mak. You can find MarksChafers in the Cemetary to the East. You can also have a Smith melt some Gold onto a Chafer Skull, Which is less harder to be done. Bontarian Shorts Oto is starting to appreciate your work, Therefore sending you on harder Missions. He wants you to Strip 5 Bontarian Militiaman Of their badg... No wait, Their shorts?! Depending on your level, Militianmen can be pretty dangerous. They can attack up to 3 times, and have a move that will knock you away from them. If you were able to complete the previous quests on your own, you should be able to handle a level 20 Militiaman though. Coalition Head One of the Coalition Heads wants to see you. She inspecting the Brakmar tower basement at the momment. Go to (-26, 35) and Head inside the tower. Talk to Domen, The ghost in the basement. She will give you an option to hear a Story of Brakmar, You Choose if you want to hear it or Not. After the story is over, She will give you a ring. Talk to her again, Give the ring to her if you believe in Djaul's movement, Or put it on your finger if you stand for the Honour of Brakmar. The choice is Yours. Return to Oto. You can tell him what happened, Or you can refuse to. Either way you are sent to Moon Island. If you tell him what happened, Oto sends you to gather 10 Turtle eyes. If you refuse, He sends you to collect some Greendover Wine. We're under Attack! To the ramparts! Some Bontarians are attacking on the East side! Time to Brandish some Weapons! Go to (-20, 34) and talk to Menuer Rocopal. The place where you will start the battle depend of what you reply to Menuer Rocopal. You will begin in front line, If you say you have long range spell. In middle line, If you say you dont have a long range spell. And at the back, If you say you will only suport. It doesnt really matter what you say, Because its a close combat fight None-the-less! The battle will start with You, Menuer Rocopal, And 6 Brakmarian Chafer Archers. Verse 6 level 20 Bontarians. You also get a random bit of cash from the fight, Anywhere from 3.000-65.000 kamas. Good luck! An Allies Capture During one of our assaults on Bonta, One of our Rookies was captured when he tried to flank the enemy. You need to go into the Bonta Militia and bring him back before he is questioned. Make your way to the Bontarian Militia, Dodging all the guards if you can, Once you get inside you will have to dodge two more guards. Once you are inside take a left at the 3 different direction Area, Go down the ladder and past the NPC That doesnt aggress. And talk to Trof Hapyus. (The Lever to the Left is to release Brakmarians who have been captured during an Invasion of Territory) Escort Trof Hapyus back two squares to the 3 direction split off, Then use a Recall or Brakmar potion to get out of there. Return to Oto afterwards. This is the current End to all Brakmarian quests. The Makers of Dofus have not added more quests. I hope you all enjoyed your alignment quests, I enjoyed putting them in, Aswell as the many people who corrected my mistakes. Good luck! Category:Location